


Nighttime Secrets

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is in love with Donna and she has no idea. Until she stumbles upon him in quite the awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Well after all this time here it is, my first Doctor/Donna story. From a prompt I received and I couldn't help but think it fit these two perfectly. I hope I did this wonderful pairing justice and hope you enjoy!

He shouldn’t even be doing this. If she ever found out she would kill him. Or try to anyway. And then demand to be taken home which would be the worst thing she could possibly do to him.

But he couldn’t stop. He was in love with Donna Noble and had been for quite some time now. She was so brilliant, so beautiful, and the best mate he had ever had. What he wouldn’t give for her to see him as more than just a skinny spaceman. But he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize their friendship; he had lost enough companions over the centuries, so instead he would lust after her in the darkness of his bedroom.

His long cool fingers stroked up and down over his smooth hardness, his eyes closed as a perfect picture of Donna filled his mind. He thought back to one of their trips to eighteenth century France when they had gone to a party at Versailles. Donna had worn a lovely emerald green gown and the corset she had worn had drawn extra attention to her ample assets. In his mind’s eye, the Doctor imagined himself kissing along her collarbone, his tongue trailing over her cleavage. He saw himself removing her dress, the dark green fabric pooling on the floor while his deft fingers loosened her corset.

“Donna.” Her name was a whispered moan on his lips as he continued to stroke himself thinking about kissing her all over, his cool lips on her warm alabaster skin.

He was lost in himself, his imagination working in overdrive as he felt his body nearing release. The image in his mind changed now to Donna’s hands and lips on his body, her warm mouth wrapping around his length.

“Oh Donna,” he moaned, a bit louder than he would have intended if he was in his right mind. He loved the way her name sounded coming from his lips when he touched himself, it was so different from how he normally said it; there was no worry, no annoyance, not even any friendship. The two syllables were groaned out with pure passion and lust.

Her name became almost a chant, he wasn’t even aware he was saying it; he didn’t hear the soft knock on the bedroom door or the creaking of the hinges as it opened.

“Doctor?”

Her voice was initially low and soft, almost worrying, and with his eyes closed his first thought was that his fantasies had taken on a new dynamic. But when her next exclamation of, “Doctor!” came out shocked and flabbergasted in her usual loud tone, his eyes flew open and he knew he was caught.

He was lying nude on his bed sheets and was now fully exposed to Donna who stood stock still in the doorway in a vest and pair of pajama pants, her eyes wide and unblinking. If he had a human physiology he would have flushed red with embarrassment but, in Time Lord fashion, he grew harder and longer in his hand and he knew she saw it.

He hurriedly kicked his legs and scrambled underneath the comforter, desperate to cover his lower half. Donna still had not moved and the Doctor had a feeling he was in big trouble. This was the moment he had feared, when she would call him a sick alien freak and say she didn’t want to travel with him anymore.

“Doctor.” Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet and now that he was looking at her properly he could see that her cheeks were nearly as red as her hair. “I’m sorry-I couldn’t sleep and I was going to make some tea and…and I heard you calling for me. I-I thought…God I’m an idiot. I’ll just go…”

“No!” His arm involuntarily reached out as if he could touch her even though there were several feet of space between them. If this was it, if she was going to leave him, he may as well tell her how he felt. Better that than having her think he just wanked to all of his companions.

“Donna, I’m sorry you walked in on this. We’re mates and I know that’s all you want and I respect that. But…oh Donna, I’m so sorry, I can’t help it. I love you. I’ve loved you for so long now and it’s so difficult to go out there everyday with you and act like I don’t want more. I understand if you want to leave now, I’ve completely destroyed your trust with this, but I figured you deserved to know. I love you Donna Noble.”

Donna was silent for a moment, a moment that seemed to last an eternity to the Doctor, and then she took a deep breath and slowly began to walk toward him. She tentatively sat down on the bed, not quite near him, but close enough that she could touch him if she wanted to. And indeed she did reach out and curled her fingers around his. The Doctor kept his hand still and held his breath, not yet daring to think that this would conclude positively.

“Do you really mean that, Spaceman?” She whispered the last word, needing the familiar nickname as they slowly ventured into these new and foreign waters.

“That I love you? Of course, Donna, how could I not? You’re beautiful and selfless and caring and brilliant. Even when you’re yelling at me, I can’t help thinking about how much I love you.”

“Well that explains why you keep doing stupid things after I keep telling you not to.” Donna’s lips curved upwards in the smallest hint of a smile before her face turned serious again. She was silent again and the Doctor could practically feel the gears in her mind turning.

“So you love me,” she stated. “That should make this easier.”

She scooted closer to him then carefully and shyly leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and chaste and over far too quickly in the Doctor’s opinion. But when she said, “I love you too. I’ve just been too afraid to say anything because I was sure you wouldn’t feel the same way,” his heart soared. He pounced forward and kissed her with all the passion he had been suppressing around her for ages.

Donna let out a little gasp of surprise that the Doctor swallowed as he kissed her. His hands came up to tangle in her hair and his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Donna moaned as their tongues touched, exploring and teasing new territories. Her hands moved to rest on his bare chest and the Doctor was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still naked.

He untangled one hand from her hair, his fingers trailing over the bare skin of her arm. Goose bumps immediately appeared on her pale skin and he pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his fingers resting on her elbow.

“Yes,” she said as she nodded. “I want this. I want you.”

That was all he needed to hear. He carefully grasped the bottom of her vest and pulled it up and off, his eyes happily drinking in the expanses of freckled skin now revealed to him. He was also thrilled to learn that she was braless under the thin piece of clothing and he couldn’t stop staring at her perfect breasts.

In another life, actually just earlier in this very day, she would have admonished him and told him to look her in the eyes. But now, as his eyes hungrily roamed her body, Donna felt a pleasant warmness spread through her belly and below. She leaned over him, her breasts brushing over his chest and she could feel both of his hearts pounding relentlessly. She lifted her hips and helped him remove her pajama pants, the last piece of clothing separating their bodies.

Tossing the comforter that was around his waist to the side, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Donna’s middle and pulled her nude body flush against his. He moaned at the skin on skin contact and Donna kissed him, her warm full lips better than anything he could have imagined.

Rolling them over so he was now perched above her, the Doctor’s hand moved down Donna’s body, watching her pupils dilate and her irises darken with desire as his fingers danced at the apex of her thighs. He parted her slit, the curls there already wet with her need for him. He stroked her folds, rubbing her clit while he leaned down to take one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth.

Donna arched into his touch her hand gripping the hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Oh Doctor,” she moaned as he alighted her nerve endings with pleasure. She shifted her free hand around between their bodies, seeking out his length and wrapping her fingers around it.

The Doctor gasped around her nipple. Even with one small stroke, her hand already felt infinitely better than his ever did.

Donna continued to stroke him while simultaneously guiding him closer to her entrance. She bumped his arm as he was still caressing between her legs.

“Doctor,” she pleaded, sounding more desperate than she intended. “I need you.”

Releasing her nipple and shifting his body, his hand replaced hers on his length and he aligned himself with her entrance. Locking his eyes on hers, he thrust forward and made his way inside of her, aided by her wetness.

“Donna,” he moaned against the shell of her ear, his tongue darting out to flick her earlobe. “You feel incredible. I’ve wanted this for so long, I can’t believe this is happening-”

“Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up would you? I’m trying to have sex here.”

Donna grinned and pulled him down into a kiss, thrusting her hips up against his. The Doctor smirked against her lips as well; even in the midst of this relationship changing moment she was still the same Donna he had always known.

They quickly developed a rhythm, sweat coating Donna’s body despite the Doctor’s slightly cooler skin against hers. They moved as one as if they had been doing this forever, in perfect harmony with each other’s needs.

Before long Donna felt the beginnings of her orgasm and she grabbed at the small of the Doctor’s back, her fingernails digging into his skin. She yelled out his name and then bit down on her lip as waves of pleasure coursed through her body.

Having never had the need to ask about the sexual nature of Time Lords before, Donna was more than pleasantly surprised to learn that the Doctor had a much higher stamina than a human man. He made her reach her peak and fall over the edge three more times before finally, almost mercifully Donna thought, he himself came.

He placed a kiss on Donna’s sweaty forehead before resting his own forehead on hers and Donna was silently grateful for the coolness of his skin. Her eyes felt heavy and the rest of her body was loose and relaxed. She felt the Doctor roll off of her, his fingers tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Donna?” he questioned. “Are you alright? Was that too much for you?”

Donna’s eyes flew open, she wasn’t even quite aware of when she had closed them. The Doctor was looking at her with such concern and she knew he was genuinely worried.

“Are you kidding? That was the best shag I’ve ever had. Usually I don’t even come during sex because the blokes are so preoccupied with themselves. You got me there four times, on our first go no less. So no, it was not too much. It was amazing.”

A wide smile spread across the Doctor’s face and Donna knew he was pleased to be receiving praise from her. Still, his brow crinkled in confusion. “You’re so tired though.”

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be? Do Time Lords not get tired after?”

He actually looked sheepish, as he replied, “Not usually. If anything, it makes us more energized.”

“Oh God,” Donna groaned. Just what she needed, a Doctor with even more energy than he normally had. “Well Time Boy, I’m exhausted and I need to sleep. Can I stay here? I don’t think I can make it back to my bedroom. You can go and try and fix that chameleon circuit or something with all that extra energy you have.”

Donna curled on her side already beginning to fall asleep when she felt the Doctor’s arms around her, pulling her back against his front.

“Actually,” she heard him whisper in her ear, “I think I much prefer to stay here.”


End file.
